Sneak Peak Rewritten
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: What if Terry's secret identity as Batman was revealed? Feel free to review and criticize! (Please?) It's complete but I might continue it. I said MIGHT. Or a sequel. I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

I was pacing across the living room. I couldn't let Ian Peek tell them. It was me who was Batman so I should tell them.

"Mom, Matt, there's something I need to tell you," I said.

"After the show, dear," Mom said.

"It can't wait," I interjected.

I couldn't wait. I didn't want to tell them but I had to.

"I..I'm Batman."

I expected Mom to tell me that I was grounded for life but instead of that I heard...laughter?

"Seriously!" I threw my hands in the air. "I am."

"Oh Terry, please."

Matt took the remote and changed the channel.

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for." The sinister face of Ian Peek appeared on the screen.

God. I hated that son of a bitch. I tried to stop him. I couldn't. The least I could do was hope that he didn't target the old man. He did too much for this city for his own life to have been turned into a media circus. He didn't deserve it.

 _I'm so sorry, Bruce,_ I thought to myself. _I'm sorry for everything._

"Who is it? Who is it?" Matt shouted eagerly.

I couldn't take it.

Nearby there was a bathroom. As cowardly as it was, (and this is from Batman), I ran to it and locked myself in. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Why was I hiding? That's not what Batman does. That's not what my father wanted me to do!

"It can't be! Terry can't be Batman!" Mom's anguished voice broke me. "This has to be a fake!"

I heard footsteps. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Terry? Are you..." Matt faltered. "Are you Batman?"

I couldn't say anything.

I curled up in a fetal position. For the first time since my father died, I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone was ringing. It had been ringing the entire morning. _Dana_ _Tan_ it read. No matter how many times I kept rejecting her calls, she wouldn't stop.

Not that I cared.

I picked up the receiver and put it down.

* * *

Mom stayed until eleven trying to get me out of the bathroom. She told Matt to got to bed.

"Terry, please come out," she said. When I shouted I would never leave, she stopped banging on the door. I could hear her sobbing and I immediately felt guilty. After all she did for me, I chose not to tell her I was Batman. This was the woman who raised me, loved me, bathed me, fed me, and I chose not to tell her I was Batman. Even when I went to juvie, she still loved me.

And I chose not to tell her.

Then there was the brother I had. I saved his life once, and he told Mom the story of how Batman did it. But he didn't know either. He didn't know his own brother saved his life.

* * *

Around one a.m., I opened the bathroom door. The lights were still on. Popcorn was all over the floor, couch, and kitchen counter. The table was on its side, and the TV was facedown, lying like a sleeping person.

This was me. Before Ian Peek, the room looked like a civilized place. The table was standing straight, and the TV wasn't lying facedown. Popcorn wasn't all over the room. But there was something about it a lot of people didn't know. This was the room Dad told Mom he was filing for divorce.

That was me.

But the state of the living room now represented the new me. Someone who was no longer normal, someone with a secret that shouldn't have come out.

A train wreck.

* * *

"Terry?"

Matt sat on my bed. He looked down at me.

I turned over. "Leave me alone, twip."

"If you're hungry, you can come to the kitchen. Mom's made the best scrambled eggs in the world!"

How could Matt still be happy about scrambled eggs after what happened last night?

"She also wants to talk to you."

I already knew that.

* * *

It was boring having to stay in bed forever, so at twelve, I finally got out. At that point, I was so tired that I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I scratched the back of my head and stood up.

Ian Peek never revealed my identity to the city. It was all just a bad dream that felt like it was actually real. Ian changed his mind about revealing my secret and called it off. Maybe even the meeting with Ian Peek was a dream. It was still a bunch a bullshit I considered entertainment, though it wasn't anymore.

Right?

I rubbed the grit out of my eyes and got out. I slept in too much. Right now, I had to brush my teeth, shower, change, eat breakfast, and get my ass over to Mr. Wayne's.

* * *

The living room was still the mess it was the night before.

Mom and Matt were sitting at the table. Mom's food was in front of her, uneaten. Matt's plate was empty, and normally, he would be talking a lot. But today he wasn't.

It wasn't a dream.

It was real.


	3. Chapter 3

I bit the inside of my lip and looked down. Then I walked to the counter and took my scrambled eggs. I sat down with my family and began eating.

"Terry," Mom said. She sounded heartbroken.

I didn't look up.

"It wasn't you last night, was it? You can't be Batman. It's just a fake, right?"

I closed my eyes and continued eating. There was no way I could answer.

"It's just not real. Ian Peek faked it. He just wants money. My own son can't be Batman."

I opened my eyes and looked up.

Mom's face was a little red, and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot.

I pursed my lips and looked down at my scrambled eggs. Suddenly, I didn't want to eat anymore.

"It is true. You are Batman."

* * *

"Come on old man," I whispered. "Pick up. Pick up."

It was the thirtieth time I tried to contact Bruce Wayne, but he wouldn't pick up. Sighing, I put the phone down. It was hopeless.

"Dana!"

I turned. Standing in the doorway, in front of Mom, was Dana. My girlfriend.

"Um.." I scratched my head.

"I came to see Terry."

"Dana-" I began but Mom interrupted.

"What's been going on is hard on us. Right now is not the time for any visits."

Dana looked over Mom's shoulder and at me. She looked disappointed and sad. If there was one reason she was here it was because she probably wanted to break up with me. I wasn't expecting any visits from any of my friends, especially Max because she knew my secret. She would also pay the price with me.

Dana sighed. "Alright." Then she turned and left.

"Dana-" I ran to the door but Mom shut it before I could get out.

"Terry, no." She didn't even look at me. "I want to make it easier for you."

"You think you're making it easier?" I could feel my anger rising. My fists clenched, and I gritted my teeth.

"You're not!"

Mom looked at me in the eye for the first time since...the broadcast.

"I never thought we'd be on the receiving end of it." Mom sat on the couch and signalled me to sit with her. She still wanted me to sit with her? I thought she would disown me or kick me out. Oh wait. She'd do that now.

I sat beside her, but this time, I looked at her.

"But we are now."

"I know."

Mom did something I didn't expect her to do. She put her arm around me.

"Why don't we talk? After all, I think it's time you tell me how and why you became Batman in the first place."

She knew I was Batman. The whole city did. I may not have owed them an explanation, but I did owe the people I loved one.

"Alright," I said.

"I'll tell you everything."


	4. Chapter 4

"You only became Batman because you wanted revenge for your father's death," Mom said.

I pursed my lips. Despite the fact that I wanted to say no, it was the truth. Dad's death was the reason why I became Batman.

"Yes," I said after a few minutes.

"Terry." Mom's voice was breaking. I couldn't look. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Someone had to stop Derek Powers. I couldn't stand there and let him kill more fathers."

* * *

Mom went outside to go grocery shopping. Matt was at a friend's house. I was surprised that he could go to one of his twippy friends house and Mom could go grocery shopping after Ian Peek when I couldn't. Guess no one would bug them about the fact that one has an older brother that is Batman and the other has Batman as her son.

Out of boredom, I took the TV remote and switched it on. Shockingly, the TV hadn't broke from lying facedown. It just needed its wires put back in place. On the screen was a reporter.

 _"Breaking news. Ian Peek is to be awarded a Nobel Prize for investigative journalism. He was chosen because he discovered the identity of Batman, now known to be high school student Terry McGinnis, who was assisted by former Batman and playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Peek's spokesperson-"_

I punched the TV screen, shattering the glass.

This pig destroyed my entire life, and the old man's too. _And he was being rewarded for it?_

Maybe someone should plant a camera in the people who thought it was a good idea to reward him for spying on me. Then, the footage will be aired to the whole world. And they won't even know.

Someone should do the same to that piece of shit that exposed me and everyone who called it entertainment. How entertaining would that be for them?

Mom was right about Ian Peek. When it's you that's on the receiving end, it's not so entertaining.

Why did I have to learn it the hard way?


	5. Chapter 5

i was sitting on the couch and terry was cooking dinner.

it was seven, and mom was already in bed. she said she was too tired.

in front of me, the tv glass lay on the carpet. terry said that ian peek was being awarded a nobel prize for investigative journalism. he didn't tell me how the tv broke.

"what's investigative journalism?" i asked. terry didn't tell me. he just said i wouldn't understand. terry hasn't left the house since ian peek told gotham city he was batman. his girlfriend came over and terry said mom told her to go away. he has no visitors.

"here twip. take your food." terry dumped the plate full of spaghetti in front of me. "i'm gonna have a nap. i need to get away from life. if you need me, wake me up and i'll help."

i watched terry take off his shirt as he went into his room and shut the door. neither mom or terry were talking to me. why?

* * *

i went to my friend leo's house. mom was shopping. terry was home. i wanted to play with lego bricks. instead of playing with lego bricks, he started asking me what it was like to be batman's little brother. i kept asking leo to stop but he wouldn't listen. so i asked his parents to tell him to stop. they didn't. they told me i should answer leo's question because they wanted to know too. i didn't want to answer so i asked mom to pick me up.

* * *

"mom, why did leo keep asking me about terry?" i asked.

"people are curious about batman," she said.

"why are people curious?"

"it's part of human nature."


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at my desk. Across from me, the phone was sitting there. I wanted to call Dana but the fact that Mom sent her away the way she did kept tugging at the back of my mind.

So I sat there, like a log for two hours.

Eventually I decided to just phone Max and talk to her. The old man wouldn't answer me, and Max also knew my secret, so she could help me.

I dialled her phone number in and put the receiver to my ear. I waited for about half an hour.

"Hello?" said the voice on the receiving end. It wasn't Max. It had to be her mom or sister.

"Can I talk to Max, please?" I crossed my fingers in hope that I could talk to her.

"I don't know when, but Max decided to find out Batman's identity, and now that Mom knows that she knew, she's been grounded and cut off from technology, so she can't talk to you."

Shit.

"Bye."

Great. Max was grounded, the old man wouldn't answer me, and Mom sent Dana away.

All because of one reporter.

Could it get any worse?


	7. Chapter 7

If I thought it couldn't get any worse, I was so wrong.

Two hours after I tried to phone Max, two reporters came to our door for an interview. Mom turned them away and said that our lives were not for sale, no matter what Ian Peek said. Nobody's lives were.

* * *

"The old man won't answer my phone calls," I said, slumping on the couch.

"Do you expect him to?" asked Mom.

She was right. I shouldn't have expected him to answer me.

"The old man wasn't the only one who knew," I said after a few minutes. Over the past few days Mom had been asking me who else knew but I didn't want to tell her Max knew. I wanted to keep her out of trouble.

"Who else did?"

I looked down. "There was a girl named Max. She was friends with Dana and Chelsea. One day she decided to try to find out who Batman was. It was around the time Terminal tried to kill her. I saved her life and that's how she knew." I looked up.

"I already knew that. I went to her house while shopping for groceries after Dana told me about her trying to find out who Batman was. Before I left I told her parents not to call us."

Mom plugged in the vacuum.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled.

"I don't trust you," she simply said. "You kept being Batman a secret."

I could tell Mom didn't want to argue.

"Fine," I said, and went to my bedroom. I shut the door and lay on the bed.

I wanted Mom to trust me and I knew she wouldn't.

Why did I keep it a secret? Why did I even become Batman in the first place?


	8. Chapter 8

For a month, I hadn't left the house.

Why would I? Everyone knew I was Batman, Mom didn't trust me, the old man stopped talking to me, I couldn't talk to Max, Ian Peek was winning a Nobel Prize, and none of my friends were coming over or phoning,

Then again, I shouldn't expect them to. I'd kept Batman a secret from them too. They wouldn't trust me either.

* * *

"Matt's going to summer camp, and I'll be with him overnight," Mom said as she put on her coat. Matt was waiting impatiently outside. "I don't want him to be alone. If anyone comes, don't open the door."

She didn't even say goodbye. She never did after finding out I was Batman.

* * *

Four weeks of not going outside was driving me nuts. It was the same old house, same old features, no fresh air.

I needed to get out and enjoy the outdoors for once. Sure it was suicidal since 'everyone' included criminals, but if you were in a house for a few weeks without leaving, you'd want to go out too.

I looked at the clock. It was eleven. The criminals would be out around this time. I might get caught by them.

But I badly wanted to just catch a breath of fresh air again, even though I could just open a window. There would still be some fresh air, but it wasn't the same experience as being outside itself.

Even if I could fight off the Jokerz, there would still be gangs with weapons on them, and even if I took a single knife, it wouldn't fight off a gun. It would be useless.

If I was going to go outside, it was best not to go too far away from home. Probably just a walk in the street for two minutes. Then I'd go back and sleep.

But things could go wrong. And if they did, I'd have keep a back up plan.

* * *

It was good to just take a breath in the outdoors.

I looked at the sky. It was black. Up ahead, there was a jet flying. Above one of the buildings, you could see the constellation of Orion. As always, the air of Gotham City was musty, and you could smell garbage everywhere. There were some cars that were still out at this time of night, and you could hear their engines roaring, even from a mile.

This was Gotham before Batman returned, Gotham after Batman returned, and Gotham when they all learned what Batman's identity was.

It was the same, but completely different. It was like being a stranger.

No matter how long I wanted to stay out here, I couldn't. When everyone knows who you are, you can't stay out for too long.

And if you ever get to go outside, it might end up being your final moment out there.


	9. Chapter 9

The minute I was in the door, I took my shirt off.

I ran back inside after hearing someone's voice call out. It was a deep, husky voice, and it sounded like a man who shouted it. I think the guy who shouted it recognized me, because he said something about me looking like that fellow who was Batman. He was in an apartment window. His silhouette was that of a man who was skinny, and there was a towel over his shoulder. Or a pair of jeans.

I leaned against the wall. Sweat was dripping down my face and bare chest, and I could feel it in my pants, too. I wanted to take off all of my clothes, and get into a shower. At one in the morning. It would be the first time in three days that I took a shower, and it might be good for me.

* * *

I turned on the shower tap and a ton of cold water sprayed onto my head, washing the sweat away. I felt more clean than I had in the last three days. A shower was exactly what the doctor ordered. If I was ever going to another doctor appointment.

After I showered, I threw on a pair of boxers and went to bed wearing just that. I simply didn't care about putting anything else on. I just needed to sleep, and forget that someone saw me out.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. And the next day ensured it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Terry! Where you outside last night?"

I was half asleep because I couldn't sleep until five a.m., and now it was eight. So I only slept for about an hour. When my alarm buzzer went off, I literally rolled out of bed and didn't bother brushing my teeth. So now, my mouth felt like a garbage dump with a drunk guy urinating on top. And I'm sure it smelled that way too, because I hadn't brushed last night. Or the night before.

"Huh?" I barely opened my eyes. I just wanted to sleep.

"One of the neighbours said someone who looked like you was out at midnight. You were in front of the buildings."

I really didn't care what Mom was saying. I just wanted to sleep more.

I got out of the chair. "Maybe," I said, swaggering over to my room.

"What do you mean, maybe? I want an answer!"

I shut the door and collapsed onto the bed. I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I slept till five o clock. These days, I was sleeping a lot. It did make life less stressful, but not by much. The only way it did was by helping me escape the world and my reality.

At five, I got out of bed and brushed my teeth. It was the first time in a week that I'd brushed my teeth, and they felt considerably cleaner. Then I went into the living room to get something to eat. I was famished. I could use some scrambled eggs.

I'd completely forgotten what happened in the morning. Until I saw Mom sitting on the couch.

She didn't say anything. Neither did I.


	11. Chapter 11

For days, Mom and I didn't talk to each other. It was like we were ghosts. Completely invisible to the other person. We didn't even look at each other.

That changed when in September, I would go back to school. The week before school was supposed to start, Mom came to my bedroom. She wanted to talk.

"Terry," she said as she ruffled my hair. "I know life's hard these days."

I looked at her face, looming over me.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "As if you understand."

"Terry," she said and I felt guilty. "It's hard for me and Matt too. And it's hard on everyone at school, and the school board itself."

She pursed her lips and rubbed her chin. "You're going to start school next week. The school is offering to email you your assignments instead of you physically being there if you don't want to face anybody."

What I hated was the fact that I wanted to see my friends a lot, but at the same time, I didn't. I wanted to see Dana, Max, Chelsea, Nelson, Blade, Jared, and my teachers. Besides, even if I took emails from the teachers, I'd still have to see them.

But what would they say when they saw me for the first time in months? What would happen if I was there? How would they feel about me being Batman? Would they mob me and ask what it was like to be Batman? Would the girls try to get me to date them even though I was already set onto one girl? What would the guys say?

"You have to think carefully about what you're going to do, Terry." She kissed my forehead and left.

I went back to sleep, or I tried. I couldn't sleep because of what Mom said. What was the lesser of two evils?


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the first day of Grade 12.

I was standing in front of Hamilton Hill high School. All over the place, there were teachers and students, some I recognized, but didn't know their name.

I took a deep breath in and began walking toward the stairs. Max was sitting on the stairs. Her hair wasn't pink anymore, and it had grown a bit longer. It looked a little like her mom's.

"McGinnis? Where have you been the last few weeks?" she asked, standing up and grabbing her bags.

"I haven't left the house since Ian Peek revealed me to be...you know."

Max didn't say anything.

"But I did leave once. It was at midnight."

Max nodded. "Dana wants to talk to you."

"Somehow," I said. "I'm not surprised."

* * *

Principal Nakamura called me down to his office once everyone was in homeroom. When he called me using the speakers, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. There were even some whispers.

When I got down to his office, he beckoned me to sit down. I sat.

"Welcome back to Hamilton Hill, Terry," he said, leaning forward to look at me. "I believe summer's been very difficult."

"Difficult is an understatement," I said.

He nodded. "If you need anything, you can talk to me."

"Yeah." I looked at the floor.

"We just want to help you adjust, that's all."

I looked back at him. "I know."

"You've done quite a lot for the students here, and for the city. You've saved a few of their lives, even."

I looked at my lap.

"I'm very grateful for what you've done."

"Thank you," was all I could say. No one had told me that after Ian Peek except Matt and Mom, only without words.

* * *

Principal Nakamura sent me back to homeroom. As I was walking down the hallway, I could see a few students near the bathrooms and fountains, including Dana.

Max said she wanted to talk to me. Was now a good time?

"Dana?" I asked.

She was leaning against the wall near the girls' bathroom. "Terr?"

"Max said you wanted to talk to me. Do you want to do it now or..."

"I was hoping to talk in private."

"Oh." I was a little relieved.

"You can come over after school."

"Sure. I'll have to call Mom and tell her I'll be over at your house. If I'm lucky, she'll let me go."

"Good. I'll see you."

"I'll see you too."


	13. Chapter 13

After I phoned Mom, Dana and I took the train home. As usual, it was very crowded, and in a crowded train, you'd think people would've noticed me, standing out like a sore thumb for being Batman. But just like at school, they didn't unless someone mentioned my name.

I didn't expect to make it through the whole day without being noticed. Not that I wanted to be noticed, since if just one person did notice me, the whole town would want my autograph. And that's not hyperbole.

Dana and I sat down next to each other. She wrapped her arm around me and put her chin on my shoulder. It was like she still loved me.

"You want to break up with me, do you?" I said, as the train stopped at the first station.

"No. I don't." Dana kissed my cheek. I peered at her through the corner of my eye. She looked like she genuinely meant it.

She brushed a lock of her behind her ear. "My dad doesn't hate you as much as he used to. He thinks he can trust you now. He says you can stay over for dinner if you want."

Mr. Tan trusted me? Even though I went to juvie hall for three months and didn't want Dana to date me because of that?

* * *

Dana rang the doorbell. Mr. Tan answered.

"I'm not surprised to see Terry here," he said, letting us in. He closed the door behind us. That was the first time he called me Terry.

"We're going to my bedroom to talk, Dad." Dana put her hands on my arm.

"Make sure you're down before supper. I want to talk with him before he leaves."

No surprise there.

* * *

Dana shut the door to her bedroom. She put her hands on her hips. I sat on her bed, which was much more neatly made then my bed. Her room itself was a lot cleaner than mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. The more people that knew, the more likely it was that someone would find out or use someone who did know to get to me." I leaned forward. "It happened once with my brother. He didn't even know I was Batman. Even after I saved him, he didn't know."

"Until Ian Peek revealed who you are."

"Yes."

She sat on the bed. "You didn't want to hurt me. You just wanted me to be safe."

"Yes."

"If I had it my way, I would not have just taken back how I treated you because of Batman, but the fact that Ian Peek did what he did."

"I used to call Ian Peek's show entertainment. Mom said that if you were on the receiving end, you wouldn't find it entertaining."

Dana rested her forehead on my shoulder. I could feel tears on my jacket.

"I did too. Now I wish I hadn't."


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. Tan offered to host dinner for me. I refused because I wanted to have dinner with my family.

As I walked home, I thought over my time with Dana. I expected her to be much worse than she was today. I thought she was going to break up with me. I thought she'd say how much she hated me for not telling her I was Batman. I thought she would tell me that she never wanted to see me again.

But none of that happened.

Like Mom, she was angry I didn't tell her I was Batman. I'd expected that. I also expected her to want to know why I kept it a secret in the first place, like Mom. I thought she wouldn't forgive me.

But she did.

The fact that she forgave me made me think that maybe I could return to living a normal life. Maybe I could move on. Maybe I could restart my life.

I arrived at my house.

"How was your visit with Dana?" Mom asked, cooking spaghetti and meatballs.

I threw my bags on the couch. "It was better than I thought. She didn't break up with me, like I thought she would."

For the first time in forever, Mom smiled. "Tell me about it."

I smiled back. "Sure."


	15. Chapter 15

_"I hate the ending myself, but it started with an alright scene."_

The song kept playing itself over and over again in my head. I didn't remember the title or the band who wrote it, but I do remember it was one of my favourite songs during high school. My friends and I would play it on our iPods.

That was thirty years ago. I was fifteen, and it was 2011. I had no boyfriend, but all of my friends did. Some even slept with them.

Thirty years ago, the idea of having my own son end up being Batman never occurred to me. Even now, I can't believe I thought Terry was joking when he said he was Batman the day that reporter...

I don't remember that night very well. I do remember hurling a bowl of popcorn across the living room. I remember screaming at Matt and telling him to go to bed. I remember not brushing my teeth or cleaning myself up. I remember thinking it was a tabloid, and that reporter was someone who wanted attention. Not someone who could have been telling the truth.

I didn't want to believe it was true. I wanted to lie to myself and say that it wasn't. I wanted to believe that.

But when you learn your son's Batman, and he's kept that a secret from you, you can't, no matter how much you want to.

The least you can do is try to rebuild.

* * *

 **I know this is complete, but a few days after I finished Chapter 14, I realized I hadn't written a chapter from Mary's perspective, and I didn't know how to write it. So here it is. I might write a few more chapters of this story from Dana's, Max's, Nelson's, Blade's, Chelsea's, etc.**


	16. Chapter 16

I thought it was a great idea to take Terry out to a Chinese restaurant. We hadn't gone on a date in three months, so maybe it would be good for both of us. Besides, people weren't bothering us, so they wouldn't bother us there, right?

* * *

As we boarded the train, I took money out of my pocket to show Terry I would pay the bill for it myself. He just shrugged, which meant he was okay with it. Neither of us talked through out the entire ride.

When we got into the restaurant in downtown, I ordered dim sum for both of us. While our waitress was getting our order, I could see a camera crew near the kitchen.

"What's up with that?" I asked, pointing to them. Terry didn't say anything. He hoped what I did: That they weren't reporters.

"When's our food coming?" he asked, staring impatiently and wanting to change the subject.

"Should be about fifteen minutes." I tilted my head and smiled. Dad didn't have as much as a problem as he used to with Terry. Bot since he found out about Batman. It was only then that he decided to give Terry a chance.

"Let's talk."

* * *

Terry smiled eagerly as our waitress brought dim sum to our table. His mom said she hadn't seen a smile from him in a while. To be honest, I hadn't either. It felt a little bit better knowing that he was happy for once, even it was just a second. He deserved to be happy.

"Do you like it?" I asked, taking a bite.

"Are you kidding?" He looked up, with a little bit of dim sum sticking out. " _I love it!"_

I smiled at him and took another bite. "I'm glad you do."

"Who de we have here?"

Terry and I glanced up to see the face of Ian Peek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

" _You_ ask _me_ what _I am doing here?_ " He chuckled. "Everyone wants to know what Batman is doing."

I could see Terry getting angry. We hadn't come here for the media to stalk us. We came here for a date.

"I'm very sure that's not your business," I said as I could see a crowd of people gathering behind him, smiling and curious. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see our waitress standing. I signaled her to come forward and pack our food into one of those take-out boxes. We had to get out of here before Terry could do anything serious. She nodded and ran to the kitchen.

I took Terry's arm and dragged him through the crowd or people, some of which were picketing us. We managed to get outside of the restaurant. I could see our waitress with our take-out box coming toward us.

"She's going to give us our food, right?" Terry asked hopefully. "She's going to give us our food and not bother us, right?" The waitress came out and handed our box to us.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't be bothered by them," she said. Terry's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean it?"

She nodded. "Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

**Max**

I can vividly remember the night Ian Peek revealed who Batman was.

My whole family was sitting on the couch together (yes, _my mom and dad of all people,_ were sitting together just to find out who Batman was), and there was popcorn and Coke. The TV was on, and Mom was asking me to sit on the couch with her. Apparently there was something good on the TV tonight, and both my parents wanted me to see it.

So I sat down with them. I didn't know what I was going to be seeing until Terry's blurred image without his mask on appeared. When I saw that, I told my parents I had to go to the bathroom. Dad tried to get me to sit, but I told him it was an emergency. He kept insisting that I could hold it, and that I hadn't appeared to need to go to the bathroom when I sat down with them.

When the footage began playing, I got out of there and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in there.

I can still remember how much I wanted it to be a dream. How much I wanted someone to pinch me to wake me up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dana**

When I woke up the morning after that, I didn't remember what happened.

For the first three minutes.

Then Dad called me downstairs. He wanted to talk.

That's when I remembered.

Last night, Ian Peek said he would tell the city who Batman was. I don't remember feeling any shock when Terry's face showed on the screen. Surprise, yes, but not any shock. I was a little confused by why Terry didn't tell me, but I actually believed what I saw. No really. I didn't go all _this is fake_ or _this is a dream._ I believed it was real. Why else would Terry be unable to come around on dates? Even before the broadcast, there was a part of me that thought there was more to Terry's job with Mr. Wayne than I thought.

Now I know I was right.


	19. Chapter 19

**Terry**

Sometimes, I think to myself, what would have happened if Dad hadn't died? I know for one that I wouldn't have been Batman, and that I would still be fighting with him. I know that I would've been grounded that moment I entered the door that night.

But what else would have happened?

I put my hand on Dad's grave, as though that would bring him back.

But it wouldn't.

What would he say to me if he knew where I was now? What would he think?

* * *

 **Bruce**

It's been four months since I left my house. Why should I?

All of Gotham knows I'm Batman. They knew I let Terry become Batman.

Ever since it happened, I haven't talked to anyone. I haven't said a single word. Only thoughts exist now.

In front of me, there's the portrait of my parents. They're both smiling, and on the surface, it seems as though they would be proud of me.

No. They wouldn't.

I can't imagine what their words would be.

 _You're not our son. You failed us. I wish I was childless because that would be better than having you. I wish_

For the first time, I said something.

"I'm sorry."

But nothing would make them forgive me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Superman**

I looked at the skies again. For days, I'd been wondering what the point of being a hero was, since the way people acted here in Metropolis, you would think that I was the one trying to kill others and destroy lives instead of Ian Peek.

Ever since his broadcast, he's won a Nobel Prize, and convinced everyone that we, the Justice League, didn't care about the people we were saving, because if we actually did, then they would've known who we were, right?

No.

It feels like no one understands the fact that the people in the Justice League aren't any different than them. We have the same problems, the same homes, and the same wants and needs. Nobody seems to understand that even heroes and superheroes need time to just enjoy themselves and be normal. Or pretend to be normal.

Which was why I was standing here right now. Just yesterday, Ian Peek promised he would reveal my identity to the world like he did with Terry and Bruce. The way I see people treat him, it feels like they would give someone who breaks the law deserves more respect than someone who saves the lives of others.

The more I see that, the more I wonder if saving these people's lives was truly worth it. They didn't treat me with some respect even if I saved them. In fact, one of them had acted as though I murdered his mother instead of stopping robbers from taking money from his bank.

I still remember what he said.

"You're not a real hero. Ian Peek is, and I hear you guys won't even give him the respect he deserves for revealing who Batman was. You're just as bad as he is."

Is it really worth it?


End file.
